What Happens in Canterlot (Español)
by NovaHaste
Summary: Rarity recibe una carta de Fancy Pants invitandola a Canterlot. Ella acepta y junto a Rainbow Dash, ellas tienen los mejores dias de sus vidas. (okay no soy muy buena con los resumenes) Entren y lean! Este es un fic de SOARINxDASH y FANCYPANTSxRARITY! espero que les agrade! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Este Fic trata sobre SoarinxDash y FancyPantsxRarity**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No eran más de las 10 de la mañana cuando se escuchó un grito de emoción desde el cuarto de Rarity.

- ¿Qué pasó hermana? - llegó corriendo Sweetie Bell.

- ¡Sweetie Bell! ¡No lo podrás creer!

- ¿Qué pasó Rarity?

- ¡Recibí una carta del corcel más apuesto de toda Equestria!

- ¡Hablas de …! - Rarity interrumpió

- ¡SI, SI, ÉL!

- ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Prince Blueblood!? - dijo la pequeña unicornio

- ¿¡QUÉ!? Sweetie Bell obviamente ¡NO! Ese maleducado no es digno de escribir ni una sola carta dirigida hacia mi.

- Bueno, pensé que era él, ya que según la nueva revista "Cosmoponytan" él es el más guapo de toda Equestria.

- Sweetie Bell ya te he dicho que no te creas todo lo que las revistas dicen.

- Si lo se Rarity, bueno entonces... ¿¡Quién te envió la carta?!

- ¡Fancy Pants! - y después de pronunciar ese nombre se escuchó un ligero "iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" por parte de la unicornio.

- ¡¿Es el corcel de Canterlot!?

- ¡Si!

- ¿¡El que te invitó a muchos eventos de la alta sociedad?!

- ¡Si!

- ¿¡Con el que bailaste en la Gran Boda Real!?

- ¡Si!

- ¡¿El que me habías dicho que tenía novia!?  
- Emm... Si... - Respondió Rarity un poco desanimada al recordar ese insignificante detalle.

- ¡Bueno Rarity! ¿Y qué dice la carta? - preguntó su hermana menor.

Rarity sonrió y con su magia levitó la carta enfrente de ella y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

"Mi querida Rarity:

Es un gusto poder saludarte por medio de esta carta. Lamento mucho el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Es por eso que te envio esta carta. Sería un maravilloso placer que aceptaras esta invitación al evento exclusivo de los Wonderbolts que se llevará a cabo la próxima semana en Canterlot. Después del espectáculo, asistiremos a la fiesta privada con los miembros del equipo y por supuesto con la gente más importante de Canterlot. Si quieres, puedes invitar a tu amiga, que si más lo recuerdo se llamaba Rainbow Dash. Espero que aceptes esta invitación, ya que este evento es uno de los más esperados de todo el año y me gustaría pasarlo contigo.

Fancy Pants"

- ¡Rarity eso es INCREÍBLE! - gritó Sweetie Bell de emoción

- Lo sé - respondió la unicornio mayor - Sweetie Bell, no tardo tengo que ir a buscar a Rainbow Dash para contarle sobre esto.

- Esta bien hermana, nos vemos alrato

Diciendo esto, Rarity salió de su casa y se dirigió a buscar a su amiga de melena arcoiris para invitarla a dicho evento. Esta segurisima que Rainbow Dash se volvería loca al escucharla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero que les haya agradado, chequen mi DA ahi tmb lo subiré **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos, esta es la conti de mi fic, espero que les agrade! ;D

Solo aclarando: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece solamente esta historia ;)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - gritó con mucha emoción la pegaso de crin arcoiris - ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! - seguía gritando sin creer lo que su mejor amiga le había dicho hace un momento.

- Lo sé Rainbow Dash, ¿No es eso increíble? - preguntó la unicornio blanco.

- ¡Rarity es mucho más que increíble! ¡Es asombroso! ¡Es simplemente lo MEJOR de todo el mundo!

Las dos amigas gritaron al mismo tiempo de tanta emoción que sentían. Rainbow Dash quién estaba volando como loca por el cielo aterrizó frente a Rarity y le dijo:

- Rarity es que no lo puedo creer. No es simplemente un show de los Wonderbolts, es EL SHOW DE LOS WONDERBOLTS EXCLUSIVO PARA CANTERLOT, osea esque es ¡IN-CRE-I-BLE! ¡Eso no es cualquier show, ahi ellos ejecutan sus más asombrosas acrobacias!

- Eso no lo sabía - dijo la unicornio

- Rarity es el show más codiciado por los fans - RD hizo una pausa - No sabes cuanto cuesta cada entrada para ese espectáculo, ¡es exageradamente caro! ¿Cómo es que Fancy Pants consiguió entradas para eso? Okay entiendo que te quiso invitar a ti, pero ¡¿A mí?! ¡WOW! Enserio lo ¡AMO!

- Rainbow Dash, controlate querida

- No te preocupes, ni que te lo quisiera bajar, ya sabes él no es de mi tipo. - Las dos ponis rieron un poco.

- Lo sé Rainbow - la unicornio sonrió - Yo tampoco puedo comprender cómo es que consiguió las entradas. Pero lo que más me impresiona es que también consiguió para la fiesta después del show.

- ¡Ni lo menciones! ¡Eso me emociona aún más! - respondió la pegaso

- No puedo esperar la fiesta, ¡ahi estaran todas los ponis más importantes de Canterlot!

- ¡Podré impresionar a los Wonderbolts!

- ¡Si! Rainbow Dash esto es increible. ¿Sabes? no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que confeccionarnos los vestidos más hermosos de todos. - Rarity hizo una pequeña pausa - Tu tienes que impresionar a los Wonderbolts, y yo a toda la alta sociedad.  
- Hahahaha y a Fancy Pants - respondió RD

- Y tú a ese guapo pegaso con el que estuviste en la boda del hermano de Twilight.

- Am... este, pues si es parte de los Wonderbolts, así que también cuenta.

- No estoy tonta Rainbow Dash, se que él te atrae.

- Eh, bueno un poco, como sea, tengo que ir a practicar mis nuevas acrobacias para impresionar a los Wonderbolts

- Si yo tengo que ir a comenzar nuestros vestidos - Dijo Rarity muy emocionada

- Rarity, por favor recuerda que no me gustan muchos moños como a ti, ni tampoco que el vestido sea tan esponjoso, ni tenga mucho encaje o... - Rarity la interrumpió

- Si lo sé Rainbow, ya se como te gustan los vestidos, así que no te preocupes - la unicornio sonrió

Las dos ponis se despidieron y cada una se fue a hacer su respectivo labor. Rarity se dirigió a su boutique y comenzó a diseñar los vestidos que usarian la noche del espectáculo. Rainbow Dash por su parte voló hacia su casa en Cloudsdale y comenzó a gritar como loca por toda la emoción que sentía, después de eso comió algo y se fué a practicar varias maniobras de vuelo.

Los días siguieron pasando, ambas ponis estaban más que sobresaltadas por la invitación de Fancy Pants. Cada día que transcurría, Rarity avanzaba en los vestidos, iba haciendo su lista de cosas para llevar a Canterlot y trabajaba en varios pedidos que sus clientes le pedían.

Rainbow Dash por su parte cada día que pasaba lo tachaba en su calendario y eso la emocionaba más, ya que se acercaba la fecha para el gran día. Con cada día que pasaba ella hacía sus deberes matutinos de despejar el cielo con mucho entusiasmo, cosa que sorprendió a varios pegasos que casi siempre la veían trabajar con mucha flojera.

Pasaron unos cuantos días más y Rarity recibió otra carta del susodicho Fancy Pants. En aquella carta, el unicornio le agradecía a Rarity por confirmar su asistencia y le expresaba lo impaciente que estaba por verla otra vez. Y fue así que la unicornio le volvió a responder de la misma manera.

A tan solo un día de viajar a Canterlot, Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash se reunieron como de costumbre para llevar a cabo su picnic semanal.

- Rarity, Rainbow, ayer la Princesa Celestia me respondió la carta que le mandé - dijo Twilight - Ella confirmó que se pueden quedar en el castillo durante su estancia en Canterlot.  
- ¡Genial! - dijo RD

- Si, pero creo que lo más probable es que compartan habitación, porque tengo entendido que esta misma semana las princesas convocaron varias juntas con algunos ponis de toda equestria.

- Esta bien, eso no es un problema querida - respondió Rarity.

- ¡Perfecto! - contestó Twilight

- ¡WOW! ¡No puedoo creerlo, mañana estarán en Canterlot! ¡Amo Canterlot! ¡Canterlot es lo mejor! ¡Siempre hacen las mejores fiestas ahí! - dijo Pinkie muy entusiasmada

- Rarity, Rainbow, espero que se la pasen muy bien - dijo Fluttershy

- Si, todas esperamos eso - agregó AJ

- Awww, muchas gracias - dijo Rarity

- Si gracias chicas - dijo RD

- ¡Rarity! ¡Dashie! - gritó Pinkie Pie - Espero que me traigan algún recuerdo ¡Amo los recuerdos!

- Hahaha lo intentaremos Pinkie - respondió RD

Y asi siguió la reunión de las 6 amigas, hasta que ya se hizo un poco tarde. Cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar. Rarity y Rainbow Dash se dirigieron a sus casas a terminar de empacar lo que les faltaba, ya que en unas horas estarían en el tren para para partir a Canterlot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :D

Les prometo que el proximo capitulo lo interesnte estara por venir :D

-Nova


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Espero que les agrade el capitulo... lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, porque era demasiado largo, como unas 10 hojas!

Así que mañana subiré la siguiente parte! Espero les agrade! :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos amigas llegaron a Canterlot a mitad del día. En la estación del tren unos guardias reales esperaban por Rainbow Dash y Rarity para conducirlas al castillo; en donde la Princesa Celestia las estaba esperando.

- Rarity, Rainbow Dash, es un placer tenerlas aquí - dijo la Princesa

- Muchas gracias Princesa - Rarity respondió - Gracias por permitirnos hospedarnos aquí unos cuantos días.

Se suponía que las dos ponis se quedarían en Canterlot por lo menos unos 4 días. La Princesa Celestia lo sabía; eso no era un problema para ella, al contrario, ella se sentía muy complacida al recibir en su palacio a las amigas de Twilight.

****- No hay problema - dijo la Princesa - ahora, vayan a su habitación. - se detuvo por un momento - ¿Twilight les menciono que tendrían que compartir habitación?

- Si. - las dos ponis respondieron.

- Lo siento chicas, pero tendrán que compartir habitación, ya que esta semana mi hermana y yo tendremos varias juntas con algunos alcaldes de Equestria; y se alojaran aquí mismo como ustedes.

- Nah, no importa Princesa - RD respondió.

"Okay mis ponies tengo que irme ya, nos vemos por aquí," la Princesa Celestia sonrió, y salió de la recepción.

Rainbow Dash y Rarity se dirigieron a su cuarto. La habitación era muy grande, tenía una pequeña salita en el centro, a la izquierda se encontraba un gran closet con un espejo. A su lado, se encontraba el baño. En la parte trasera del cuarto, había una puerta de vitral que llevaba a un pequeño balcón. Y al lado derecho del cuarto, se encontraban dos camas, una tele y un pequeño escritorio.

Las dos ponies comenzaron a desempacar todas sus cosas. Rarity tardó más tiempo que Rainbow Dash, ya que ella trajo con ella todos sus "productos necesarios para antes de dormir".

- ¡Qué emoción! - RD gritó - ¡No puedo creer que ya estemos aquí!

- ¡Yo tampoco! - respondió la unicornio.

- ¡No puedo esperar a que sea mañana por la noche! - Rainbow Dash dijo emocionada.

- Lo se querida, será asombroso - Dijo Rarity mientras empacaba sus últimas pertenencias. - Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Rarity preguntó al ver que su amiga estaba apunto de acostarse en la cama.

- Ya sabes, estoy cansada - Dijo RD sin preocupación.

- Rainbow Dash, iremos a almorzar con con Fancy Pants - dijo la unicornio muy emocionada.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? - contestó la pegaso.

- Claro que no, estoy siendo sincera. Él nos invitó a comer juntos. - Respondió Rarity. Ella esta muy ansiosa por ver a Fancy Pants ese día, pero al parecer su amiga no parecía tan entusiasmada como ella.

- Hmm okay, no es tan mala idea, claro, siempre y cuando ¡él pague la cuenta! - la pony de color celeste respondió.

- ¡Rainbow! - la unicornio respondió alterada.

- ¡Hahahahhahahahahah lo siento, no me refería a eso! - la pegaso continuó riendo. - Okay, okay hay que ir a encontrarnos con ese Fancy Pants, me esta comenzando a dar mucha hambre.

Rarity la miró por unos momentos y luego dijo - Espero un momento, ¡tenemos que embellecernos antes de partir!

- ¡¿Disculpa?! - Rainbow Dash gritó mientras Rarity reía un poco.

- Si, tu sabes querida, tenemos que arreglarnos para almorzar - y diciendo eso, se dirigió al baño y comenzó a arreglarse.

- ¡Ni pienses que haré eso solo para ir a almorzar! - contestó la pegaso.

- Oh si, si lo harás - respondió Rarity.

Después de una pequeña discusión, las dos ponies estaban listas para ir a comer. Rarity lucía sumamente encantadora, ella llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con varias perlas en el, en su cabeza ella llevaba un sombrero con diversos detalles de encaje. Rainbow Dash fue forzada a utilizar un vestido blanco que Rarity había empacada especialmente para ella, ya que sabía que su amiga no empacaría otro vestido que no fuera el que usaría para el show.

****- No puedo creer que me hiciste ponerme esta cosa - dijo Rainbow Dash un poco disgustada cuando se miró en el espejo. No podía creer que tenía que utilizar un vestido solamente para ir a comer.

- Cariño, estamos en Canterlot - dijo Rarity - tenemos que lucir elegantes para llamar la atención de los ponies de aquí.

- Si, si como sea - dijo la pony de melena arcoiris sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga decía.

- Okay, tenemos que encontrarnos con Fancy Pants en la recepción - dijo Rarity mientras estaba por salir de la habitación. RD la siguió y las dos llegaron a la recepción, en donde encontrarían al unicornio.

****Ya en la recepción del Castillo, las dos ponies estaban esperando por la aparición del unicornio. Unos minutos después, dos Guardias Reales entraron anunciando la presencia de dos unicornios machos.

- Lady Rarity, Lady Dash, estos dos caballeros preguntan por ustedes - dijeron los Guardias Reales.

- Muchas gracias querido - respondió Rarity.

- ¿¡Lady Dash!? - RD susurró.

- Tu solo sonríe querida - Rarity le susurró a RD y ella hizo una mueca.

- Miss Rarity - una voz masculina se escuchó en el pasillo.

- Fancy Pants! - la unicornio gritó.

- Rarity, es un placer tenerte aquí - dijo el unicornio saludandola y besando cuidadosamente el casco derecho de Rarity.

- Oh no, el placer es todo mío por verte de nuevo - respondió Rarity con una encantadora voz. - Fancy Pants, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga Rainbow Dash?

- Si, claro que la recuerdo. - Contestó Fancy Pants mirándola y tomando el casco de la pegaso para besarlo, acto que hizo sonrojar un poco a Rainbow Dash. - Señoritas - continuó Fancy Pants - Les presento a Fancy Brand, mi primo.

Las dos ponies lo miraron. Él era tan idéntico a Fancy Pants. Tenía pelaje blanco, su crin ondulada como la de Fancy Pants, era de color marrón. Sus ojos eran igual de azules como los de su primo. Y vestía un traje con un moño azul.

- Es un placer conocerlo Fancy Brand - dijo la unicornio.

- El placeres mío - Respondió el corcel, para luego mirar a la otra pony y decir - Miss Rainbow Dash, es un maravilloso placer conocerla - y después de dichas palabras, tomó el casco de la pegaso y lo besó, haciendo que la pony se sintiera un poco incomoda.

- Gracias, es un gusto conocerte - dijo la pony celeste. Y justamente en ese momento, supo que estaba pasando ahí. - ¡Muchas gracias Fancy Pants! Por presentarmelo - Agregó RD un poco forzada al decirlo. Después miró a Rarity y le susurró - ¡Oh muchas gracias Fancy Pants, me conseguiste una cita! ¿¡No es así!?

- Hehehe rió un poco, y le susurró a su amiga solo sonríe querida, estoy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito - le respondió Rarity con un susurro.

- Damas - dijo Fancy Pants - ¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a almorzar?

Las dos ponies aceptaron la invitación y todos salieron fuera del Castillo, para dirigirse al restaurante que Fancy pants había reservado hace unos días.

En el restaurante, todos estaban ya hambrientos; especialmente Rainbow Dash que no había desayunado esa mañana. Mientras les servían la comida, Rarity y Fancy Pants comenzaron a platicar.

- Dime Rarity, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? - preguntó el unicornio de crin azul.

- Estuvo un poco cansado, pero bien - respondió.

- Maravilloso, es bueno escuchar eso - dijo el unicornio.

- Dime Fancy Pants. ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí? - continuó la unicornio.

- Bueno querida, estas últimas semanas he estado trabajando muy duro en la empresa familiar.

- ¡Oh mi querida Celestia! Eso debe de ser muy cansado - respondió Rarity.

- Si, lo es - contestó Fancy Pants.

Rarity dirigió su mirada hacia el primo del unicornio para hablar con él:

- Y dime Fancy Brand

- ¿Si Miss Rarity? - contestó el unicornio de melena marrón.

- ¿En dónde trabajas?

- Trabajo en mi propio negocio. Vendo muebles, los mejores que verás en tu vida. - respondió Fancy Brand.

- Eso es simplemente increíble, querido - dijo Rarity, y después de eso le dio un codazo a Rainbow Dash quien no estaba prestando atención a la conversación.

- Oh si, eso es increíble - dijo la pony celeste.

****Fancy Brand miró con curiosidad a la pony, comenzó a mirar su colorida melena, su pelaje celeste, las expresiones que ella hacía; pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, esos ojos color magenta lo encantaban.

- Miss Rainbow Dash, ¿le molestaría contarme algo sobre usted? - pregunto el unicornio con crin marrón.

- Por favor, por el amor de Celestia, no me llames Miss Rainbow Dash; solo dime Rainbow, o Dash, o Rainbow Dash; ¡pero Miss Rainbow Dash nunca! - dijo la pony un poco cansada.

- Oh, lo siento mucho Miss... - Fancy Brand se detuvo un momento - Discúlpeme Rainbow Dash - continuó - ¿le molestaría contarme algo sobre usted? - volvió a preguntar el unicornio.

- Bueno pues me gusta volar, y trabajo en Ponyville despejando el cielo. - Respondió la pony.

- Eso es maravilloso, al igual que usted - dijo el unicornio de crin marrón.

****- Si, gracias - respondió Rainbow Dash.

Después de eso, la comida estaba lista, y los cuatro ponies comenzaron a comer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo aclarando: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece solamente esta historia ;) Y claro, Fancy Brand me pertenece, tal vez suba una imagen de el en mi DA account! -

Esperen el siguiente capitulo mañana! cuidense!

-Nova


	4. Chapter 4

Como lo prometí, aquí esta capitulo 4! :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de almorzar, los cuatro ponies se dirigieron a la calle principal de Canterlot, en donde Rarity se estaba volviendo loca por mirar todas las tiendas de lujo. Ella Estaba tan emocionada, así que miró a Rainbow Dash, que caminaba detrás de ella con Fancy Brand, y le dijo:

- ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Fancy Pants y yo vamos a ver algunas tiendas cruzando la calle, esperamos aquí con Fancy Brand, no tardamos!

Rainbow Dash estaba en shock, ella no quería quedarse a solas con Fancy Brand, pero cuando miró a Rarity, la unicornio parecía estar muy feliz a solas con Fancy Pants.

- Gracias por avisar - dijo la pegaso. _"Perfecto, ahora tengo que quedarme a solas con él_", pensó Rainbow Dash.

****Fancy Pants y Rarity fueron a las tiendas, mientras tanto Rainbow Dash vio una pequeña banca, así que ella decidió sentarse allí con el unicornio de melena marrón.

- Dime Rainbow Dash, ¿Cuáles son sus hobbies? - El unicornio parecía estar muy interesado en el pegaso.

- No me hables de usted - dijo la pegaso.

- Lo siento, ¿Cuáles son tus hobbies? - volvió a preguntar el unicorni.

- Hmm ... vamos a ver, me encanta dormir - contestó RD.

- ¡Querida, eres tan graciosa! - rió Fancy Brand.

- Amm... Gracias, eso creo - Dijo Rainbow Dash - ¿y cuales son tus hobbies?

- Bueno cariño, a mi me encanta pasar el tiempo en mi yate - contestó el unicornio con un aire egocéntrico.

- ¿Tienes un yate? - respondió RD.

- Claro que lo tengo.

- Que bien - contestó Rainbow, tratando de esconder lo impresionada que estaba.

- Si, querida - contestó él.

Después de eso, hubo un pequeño periodo de silencio entre ellos. Rainbow Dash sintió que la situación se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, asi que trato de decir algo más.

- Y... ¿qué tan grande es? - preguntó la pegaso.

- ¿¡Qué?! - contestó alterado Fancy Brand, pero a la vez, parecía que le había agradado esa pregunta.

Rainbow Dash miró al unicornio, y se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pensando_ "Oh por el amor de Celestia"_ pensó ella. Así que se apresuró a contestar molesta:

- El yate.

- Oh, por supuesto. - dijo el unicornio con un pequeño enrojecimiento en las mejillas - Bueno, el barco es lo suficientemente grande para una fiesta pequeña"

- Eso suena muy bien - contestó RD.

- Sí, tal vez un día puedas venir conmigo, y ya sabes, podemos pasar un buen rato juntos", dijo el potro destacando 'buen rato'.

****Rainbow Dash estaba consciente de que la situación se estaba poniendo muy difícil. Se sentía nerviosa por un momento, por lo que trató de responder con algo rápidamente.

- Sí, podemos hacer una fiesta allí - respondió.

Fancy Brand se echó a reír por un momento y después dijo: - Oh, sí querida. -

Rainbow Dash miró a todas las direcciones posibles evitando el contacto visual con el unicornio. Vio Rarity y Fancy Pants aproximarse.

- ¡Mira Rarity y Fancy Pants ya vienen! - Gritó la pegaso.

Ella se levantó de la banca se fue con su amiga.

- ¡Rarity te tardaste demasiado! - dijo RD.

- Por supuesto que no, solamente fuimos a ver las tiendas - contestó la pony blanca.

- Okay, ¿podemos ir al Castillo ahora? Se esta haciendo tarde ¡y tenemos que descansar para mañana! - dijo RD un poco enojada, pero su amiga no lo notó.

- Rainbow Dash, se un poco más paciente querida. Estaremos aquí solo unos cuantos días; así que tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible - contestó Rarity.

RD se relajó por un momento, y aceptó a permanecer allí durante unos minutos más. Rarity estaba feliz por eso. Todos ellos siguieron caminando en la calle, cuando la unicornio miró a un edificio y dijo:

- ¡Fancy Pants mirar ahí dentro! Hay una exposición de arte! ¡Por favor, hay que ir!

- ¿¡Qué!? - Gritó Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Oh, sí, eso es maravilloso, vamos entrar! - Dijo Brand Fancy. Fancy Pants aceptó entrar a la exposición también, ya que él disfrutaba admirar las pinturas y esculturas.

- Esta bien, vamos al museo de arte" Rainbow Dash dijo cansada, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

****Cuando entraron en el museo, Rarity y Fancy Pants fueron juntos a la sección de esculturas. Lo hicieron tan rápido, que Rainbow Dash y Fancy Brand no los vieron. _"Genial_" pensó RD, ella no quería quedarse sola con ese corcel de nuevo. Ella no tenía otra opción más que caminar y ver las exposiciones con Fancy Brand a su lado.

En la sección de esculturas, Rarity estaba muy contenta con Fancy Pants a su lado. Ellos estaban mirando las esculturas más bellas de toda Equestria. Fancy Pants se sentía tan a gusto caminando a lado de Rarity. ambos se detuvieron por un momento, antes de entrar a la sección de pintura.

- Oh mi querida Rarity - dijo Fancy Pants -Te extrañé mucho.

- Yo también te extrañé - Dijo ella - No puedo creer que me hayas invitado - Agregó.

- Bueno, mi dama, quería pasar algún tiempo contigo, ya que no tuvimos el tiempo suficiente en la boda de la Princesa Cadance - dijo el unicornio.

- Sí, tienes razón - respondió Rarity. Y después, recordó que en la Boda Real, estaba hablando con Applejack y Twilight, cuando de repente Fancy Pants se acercó y la invitó a bailar. Ella aceptó y él bailaron juntos, pero cuando la canción terminó, él se tuvo que ir porque cierta pony lo estaba esperándolo, Fleur de Lis.

- Lo siento. - dijo Fancy Pants. Rarity lo miró confundida - Por aquella noche, creo que esperabas pasar más tiempo conmigo, así como yo lo esperaba, pero en ese momento... - Fancy Pants no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Rarity! ¡Que bien que te encontramos! - dijo Rainbow Dash corriendo hacia ella. - ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me siento mareada, por favor, vámonos ya al Castillo a descansar! - Dijo la pegaso.

Rarity se sorprendió al verla, estaba a punto de "matar" a Rainbow Dash por interrumpir a Fancy Pants. Estaba segura de que ahora, él no hablaría de eso delante de los otros ponis.

- Pero - dijo Rarity, quién quería quedarse más tiempo, pero miró a su amiga, y notó que la pegaso no estaba mintiendo y se veía cansada.

- Rarity, creo que es hora de irnos - dijo RD.

- Sí, tienes razón. Creo que es tiempo de regresar al Castillo - dijo la unicornio.

Rainbow Dash se sintió un poco mejor al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga. Todo el tiempo en el que estuvo en el museo fue una pesadilla para ella. Se la pasó tratando de evitar todo lo que Fancy Brand hablaba sobre él. Ella sólo recordaba que el unicornio mencionó algo sobre su familia, y que todos ellos eran empresarios, y que él estaba corriendo su propio negocio, y esas cosas. La pegaso estaba segura de que el unicornio la quería impresionar, pero lo único que realmente logró, fue ocasionarle un dolor de cabeza.

Después los cuatro regresaron al Castillo, donde Rarity y Rainbow Dash les agradecieron a los dos unicornios por invitarlas y pasar todo el día con juntos.

Una vez en su habitación. Rarity comenzó a prepararse para dormir. Rainbow Dash estaba muy cansada y decidió acostarse en su cama por un momento.

- Hoy fue un gran día, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó la unicornio.

- Oh, claro que fue maravilloso, querida - Contestó RD de manera irónica.

- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó su amiga.

Rainbow Dash se levantó de la cama por un momento y miró a Rarity.

- Rarity, ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola otra vez! - gritó la pegaso.

****- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó la pony blanca, sintiéndose un poco culpable por hacer enojar a su amiga.

- ¡Sabes de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Me dejaste todo el día con ese Fancy Brand!

- Lo siento, pero los deje solos para que se conocieran - contestó Rarity.

- Okay, pero dejame decirte que ¡no me sentí cómoda en todo el día con él! - dijo RD culpando a su amiga. - ¡Sabes que él no es mi tipo! Él es tan elegante y sofisticado... y todo eso - Rainbow hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuó - Por favor, solamente no me dejes sola otra vez con él... ¿Okay? - dijo un poco más calmada.

- Sí Rainbow Dash, lo siento, no pensé en todo eso. - Rarity se disculpó.

Dejaron de hablar por un momento, mientras se preparaban para dormir. Rarity estaba sacando todo su tratamiento nocturno para el rostro, el cabello y el cuerpo. Rainbow Dash estaba buscando una toalla, ya que quería tomar un baño primero.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Rainbow Dash gritó. Esta vez, no su grito indicaba que algo malo sucedía.

- ¿¡Qué pasó!? - Contestó Rarity.

- ¡¿Rarity, crees que Fancy Brand vendrá mañana con nosotros!?

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó la unicornio.

- ¡Si, al show! - Dijo RD.

- Oh, no estoy muy segura sobre eso, pero yo creo que si alomejor viene con nosotros. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas?

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Seré sincera contigo, ¡no quiero que él venga con nosotros! - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¡¿Decirle a Fancy Pants: Cariño, por favor, no dejes que tu primo nos acompañe mañana!? - respondió Rarity.

- No lo se. Solo espero que no venga con nosotros. - dijo muy alterada la pegaso.

- Tranquilízate querida, ¿¡por qué estas tan preocupada por eso?! ¡Él es un buen chico! - dijo Rarity.

- Puede que lo sea, pero es que él, ¡él se la pasa coqueteando conmigo y no quiero que esté cerca de mi en toda la noche de mañana! - gritó Rainbow Dash.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya que porque no quieres que él vaya con nosotros mañana!

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó RD.

- ¡Si! ¡¿no quieres que ese wonderbolt te vea con él?! ¡¿No es así!? - dijo la unicornio.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Claro que no! - dijo la pegaso shockeada por lo que dijo Rarity.

- ¡Si! ¡Es por eso que te preocupa tanto!

- ¡No! - Rainbow Dash estaba nerviosa, ya que Rarity se había dado cuenta de una de las razones por las cuales no quería que Dancy Brand fuera con ellos mañana.

- ¡Sí estoy segura de eso! ¡Solo mirate! ¡Te estás sonrojando! - agregó Rarity.

- ¡No, ya basta! - dijo la pony celeste.

Rarity se rió un poco - ¡Tengo una gran idea! ¡Puedes hacer que Soarin se ponga celoso de Fancy Brand!

- ¡Ni creas que voy a hacer eso! No quiero que alguien salga lastimado. - Dijo Rainbow.

- Oh, vamos Rainbow Dash! - dijo su amiga tratandola de convencer.

- No Rarity, eso no esta bien, no es correcto; simplemente no lo haré.

- Lo siento querida, por un momento olvidé que eres el Elemento de la Lealtad. - dijo Rarity.

Rainbow Dash se sintió incómoda con toda esa situación, así que decidió irse a tomar un baño. Cuando terminó, Rarity ya estaba casi lista para dormir. Ordenaron algo de comida para cenar, y después de eso ya estaba a punto de dormir.

****- Rainbow - dijo su amiga - trataré de pensar en una manera para que puedas evitar a Fancy Brand mañana. - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Necesitamos hacer un plan, y yo te ayudaré, querida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Solo aclarando: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece solamente esta historia ;) Y claro, Fancy Brand me pertenece.

-Nova


	5. Chapter 5

Esa mañana Dash se despertó, era un poco tarde. Miró por toda la habitación para buscar a Rarity. Pero no había señal de ella, solo un pedazo de papel sobre el pequeño escritorio a lado de su cama.

Dash miró el papel, era una nota de Rarity:

"Querida Rainbow Dash: Me fui a desayunar con Fancy Pants. ¡Te veo en la tarde!

- Rarity"

****- ¡Bueno, eso significa más tiempo para dormir! - dio Rainbow Dash. y después de eso, regresó a su cama, prendió la televisión y después de un rato se volvió a dormir.

.

- Rainbow Dash! - Rarity entró al cuarto.

- ¿Qu-qué? - RD trató de responder.

- ¡Es tarde! ¡Y tengo que decirte al muy muy importante! - dijo Rarity impaciente.

- ¿Qué pasa Rarity?

- Es sobre Fanc...

- ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué hora es!? - la pegaso la interrumpió.

- Las 4 de la tarde.

Dash se volvió loca al escuchar la hora. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Dormí todo el día! ¡Y no he comido nada! ¡Y tenemos que estar en el Show de los Wonderbolts e horas!

- ¡Rainbow Dash, te tengo que contar algo! - Rarity trató de controlar a su amiga, pero ella seguía gritando y volando como loca.

- ¡¿Es sobre Fancy Brand?!

- No, es sobre Fancy Pants - dijo Rarity.

- ¡¿Okay, okay, dijo algo de que Fancy Brand vendría con nosotros?!

- Si, desafortunadamente, él vendrá con nosotros; pero eso no es lo que te iba a decir...

- ¡Maldición! ¡Rarity, no he comido nada, tengo que bañarme y ya es muy tarde! ¡¿Por qué rayos dormí tanto tiempo!?

- Dashie, relájate. tu no te tardas mucho en arreglarte. - dijo la unicornio.

- ¡Pero hoy es un día especial, tengo que verme 20% más cool que todos los días! - contestó RD - Bueno, me ire a la cocina a ver que puedo comer.

-¿Qué? - preguntó Rarity al mismo tiempo en que su amiga se iba de la habitación.

La unicornio se quedo sola en el cuarto, un poco triste, se miró al espejo y pensó: "¡Oh por el amor de Celestia, tengo que comenzar a arreglarme para la noche!

.

.

Eran las 7:30 pm, ambas ponis estaban casi listas. rarity estaba retocando su maquillaje, mientras que Rainbow Dash se miraba en el espejo y decía para sí misma: - Okay Rainbow Dash, esta es tu oportunidad para impresionarlos.

Rarity caminó a su lado y se miró en el espejo también.

- ¡Nos vemos fabulosas! - dijo la unicornio.

RD sonrió y dijo: - Espero que todo salga bien.

- Ya verás que si. ¡Solo hay que seguir el plan y todo saldrá a la perfección! - dijo Rarity.

Rarity estaba algo nerviosa de ver a Fancy Pants otra vez, desafortunadamente, no había podido platicar con RD sobre lo que pasó esa mañana; ya que la pegaso estaba muy preocupada y emocionada al mismo tiempo sobre el evento de aquella misma noche y no lo pudo prestar atención a su amiga.

Las dos ponis caminaron hacia la recepción del Castillo, en donde se suponía que se encontrarían con Fancy Pants y Fancy Brand. cuando las dos yeguas llegaron, los dos caballos ya estaban esperando por ellas. Ambos unicornios saludaron a las dos ponis besando sus cascos; acto que hizo sentir que Rainbow Dash se sintiera extraña.

Después de eso, todos se dirigieron al Show de los Wonderbolts. En todo el trayecto, RD trató de ignorar a Fancy Brand, pero era imposible ya que él se sentó a su lado. Para tratar de evitarlo, la pegaso miró por la ventana todo el tiempo, pretendiendo que el paisaje era hermoso.

Cuando llegaron, el lugar estaba lleno de ponies muy importantes, todos de la alta sociedad de Canterlot. Rarity estaba muy emocionada mirando a cada uno de ellos. No paraba de admirar sus atuendos, peinados y accesorios.

- Mira, Rarity - Dijo Fancy Pants - Nos sentaremos en ese palco de allá para ver el show.

Rarity trató de fingir como si nada hubiera pasado esa mañana. Volteó a ver al palco, era muy bonito, lleno de lujos y comodidades, definitivamente era el mejor lugar para disfrutar del show. Los cuatro ponis se dirigieron al palco y tomaron asiento. Esa noche, el palco estaba reservado solamente para ellos cuatro.

Rainbow Dash estaba muy emocionada, corrió al mejor lugar para ver el Show de los Wonderbolts, nada podría arruinar ese momento. Nada, ni siquiera Dancy Brand, quién se sentó a su lado otra vez.

El show estaba apunto de comenzar, cada uno de los ponis estaba ansioso. todo el estadio gritaba, aclamaba y aplaudía; y Rainbow Dash no era la excepción. Ella gritaba como loca. El momento llegó Fleetfoot, High Winds, Misty, Rapidfire, Wave Chill, Soarin, Spitfire y otros miembros de los wonderbolts entraron al estadio volando lo más rápido que podían.

El show comenzó.

Se dice que cuando te estas divirtiendo mucho, el tiempo corra tan rápido que no te das cuenta; eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Rainbow Dash. Ese show fue tan especial para ella que se la pasó aclamando, gritando y hasta casi llorando por lo estupendo que fue la presentación.

Cuando el show se terminó, ella regresó de su mundo ideal a la realidad. Si, estaba sentada a lado de Fancy Brand. El la estaba mirando todo el tiempo, RD no lo notó porque estaba muy concentrada en los wonderbolts que no le tomo importancia a lo demás.

- Mi querida Rainbow Dash - Dijo Fancy Brand. - Parece que te encantó el espectáculo, ¿no es así?

- ¡Si, estuvo INCREIBLE!

- Lo se, pero no puedo esperar a la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en el hotel Hillton - agregó el unicornio. - Estoy seguro que estará mejor que el espectáculo.

- ¿Estás bromeando? - respondió RD. - ¡Elespectáculoo fue INCREÍBLE, fue el mejor show de todos! Dudo mucho que la fiesta sea mejor que eso.

- Ya veremos, pero te garantizo que lo será. - Añadió Fancy Brand con una voz muy suave. Rainbow Dash se exalto un poco cuando dijo eso. Estaba segura que Fancy Brand planeaba estar con ella toda la noche.

- ¡Fancy Brand, Rainbow Dash! - Rarity los llamó - ¡Ya nos vamos! - Los dos ponis se fueron con sus amigos para dirigirse al hotel.

Hillton Hotel era el hotel más elegante de Canterlot. Ahí, los wonderbolts se hospedarían mientras estaban de tour en Canterlot. Para hacerlos sentir más cómodos, la Princesa Celestia imploró que la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el hotel; ya que de esa manera, si alguno de los miembros necesitaba descansar, ellos podrían dirigirse a sus habitaciones y dormir.

Los cuatro ponies llegaron al hotel que estaba rodeado de puros Guardias Reales. Uno de ellos tenía una lista en sus cascos, para poder ver qué ponis estaban invitados a la fiesta privada. Los cuatro de ellos mencionaron sus nombres y entraron.

- ¡Oh Fancy Pants! ¡No puedo creer que nos hayas invitado! - Rarity dijo muy contenta.

- No fue nada, Rarity. - contestó el unicornio. - Me alegro de verte feliz. - Fancy Pants añadió.

Todos se encontraban en el salón de baile del hotel, él cual estaba muy bien decorado. Rarity se sentía en el cielo al estar en uno de los má importantes eventos de Canterlot. Cada segundo que pasaba, más y más ponis llegaban. Rarity conocía a muchos de ellos ya que los había conocido en aquellos eventos a los que asistió con Fancy Pants la última vez que estuvo en Canterlot. así mismo, era capaz de reconocer a aquellos ponis importantes de Equestria, gracias a todas las revistas que leía.

Después de unos minutos, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna llegaron al salón de baile con todos los Wonderbolts. Cada pony los saludaron con mucho respeto y algunos de ellos los aclamaron.

- Muy buenas noches - La Princesa Celestia dijo. - Estoy muy complacida de ver a todos ustedes aquí. No quiero dar un discurso muy largo, asi que solo quiero que sepan que les agradezco mucho por venir, por su apoyo y ¡espero que disfruten esta noche!

****Cada pony estaba muy emocionado, y así la fiesta comenzó.

este evento era el típico baile real en donde cada uno de los ponis bailaba con una pareja; para los ponis de Canterlot, este era la típica fiesta perfecta que podían tener. Rarity estaba muy emocionada con Fancy Pants bailando en el centro de la pista. La música era mágica, toda era compuesta por varios ponis con sus instrumentos (Octavia estaba ahí! :D).

Al otro lado de la pista de baile, había una gran mesa llena de aperitivos. Rainbow Dash se encontraba ahí, mirando como la mayoría de los ponis bailaban con otro pony. Ella prefería estar ahí parada por dos buenas razones:

1° Se escondía de Fancy Brand

2° Prefería comer que bailar con algún extraño.

- Que increíble... - Dijo RD para sí misma. Ella estaba un poco decepcionada por la fiesta. Pensó que sería capaz de conocer a cada uno de los Wonderbolts, pasar tiempo con ellos, y pasear con ellos. Pero, todo eso solo era su imaginación. Todos ellos estaban bailando con otro pony, o comiendo con otros ponis en las mesas cerca de la terraza. - no puedo creerlo, esta fiesta es tan, taaan... - buscó las palabras perfectas para describirla - ¿elegante?

- Si que lo es.

RD escuchó esa voz. La reconoció perfectamente, estaba segura de quién era. Se sintió un poco nerviosa, pero volteó a verlo.

- Soarin

- Hola Rainbow Dash - dijo sonriendo.

- ¿¡Qu-qué haces aquí!? - ella preguntó.

Soarin rió por un momento, y después contestó: - Bueno, pues esta es la "fiesta" despues del Show de los Wonderbolts. ¿Que hace haces tu aquí? - Él estaba muy sorprendido de verla en ese evento, ya que sabía que Rainbow Dash no vivía en Canterlot, y esta fiesta era exclusiva para los ponis importantes de Canterlot.

- ¡Ah, sí tienes razón! Bueno, un pony me invitó

- ¡Genial! ¿Quién te invitó?

- Emm... ¡Mira! - RD apuntó a Fancy Pants quién estaba bailando con Rarity. - ¡Él me invitó! Fancy Pants.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo lo conoces? - preguntó Soarin, ya que se sorprendió de que un caballo como Fancy Pants que siempre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo y asistiendo a eventos de alta sociedad conociera a una pony como RD que era totalmente diferente a él.

- Tu sabes, mi amiga Rarity, que esta bailando con él; es muy amiga de él. Así que, nos invitó a las dos a venir.

- Eso es increíble. - dijo Soarin.

- Si, estoy muy feliz. Pero, honestamente, me gustó más el Show que esta fiesta.

- ¡Lo se, yo tambien! - dijo soarin con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreir a la pegaso también. - Cada año, esta fiesta es igual. Esta bien porque es como un baile porque puedes conocer a muchos ponis muy interesantes de Canterlot. Pero, yo prefiero las fiestas de otros lugares como Las Pegasus o Manehattan.

- ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Eso suena súper divertido! - Dash contestó. - ¡Espero poder ir algún día a una de esas fiestas!

- ¡Quizás un día nos puedas acompañar! - agregó Soarin.

Ambos sonrieron. Rainbow Dash sabía que la fiesta se estaba poniendo mejor, se sentía muy feliz de estar con Soarin; que no simplemente era un wonderbolt, si no que era su wonderbolt favorito.

- Rainbow Dash, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? - le preguntó soarin tratando de esconder el ligero sonrojo de su cara.

RD se impresionó, se comenzó a sonrojar por un momento. - Si. - Contestó, tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

Los dos pegasos se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

* * *

LO SIENTO TAAANTO! Me tarde demasiado en escribir este capitulo! Espero que no me odien! :'(

Solo aclarando: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic no me pertenece solamente esta historia :) Y claro, Fancy Brand me pertenece.

-Nova ( .com)


	6. Chapter 6

Soarin y Rainbow Dash bailaban juntos en el centro de la pista de baile. La música era perfecta para bailar con una pareja. Soarin trataba de mirar a Rainbow Dash a los ojos, pero ella estaba mirando al suelo. No era porque se sentía incómoda, sino porque tenía pena. Claro que ella nunca lo aceptaría, pero si, sentía pena en ese momento. Ese sentimiento era algo que solo ese corcel era capaz de provocar en ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - Soarin le preguntó. Él se preocupo sobre lo que RD pensaba, ya que quizás ella no estaba disfrutando ese momento como él lo estaba haciendo.

- Si, es solo que no se bailar.

- Si sabes ¿recuerdas? Bailamos en la boda de la Princesa Cadence.

- Sí, pero la música no era tan lenta como esta.

- No te preocupes, solo sígueme, y deja que la música te guíe.

Rainbow Dash lo miró y sonrió. Él notó que ella se estaba sonrojando, pero no dijo nada al respecto, solo se quedó mirándola hechizado por su belleza.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del salón, un unicornio blanco buscaba a una pegaso. Él miró a la pista de baile por un momento. Vió a muchos ponis bailando ahi. Miró a su primo disfrutando del momento con la pony blanca a su lado. Después de un momento los ojos de Fancy Brand localizaron lo que él estaba buscando. Desafortunadamente, la pegaso estaba bailando con otro caballo que no era él

Antes de que la canción terminara, Fancy Bran caminó hacia una pony con un violonchelo.

- Octavia - dijo él.

- ¡Fancy Brand! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, bien... ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

- Depende - contestó ella.

- Por favor necesito que toques la canción en donde todos cambian de pareja.

- Okay, dejame ver que piensan mis compañeros al respecto.

- Por favor, te lo imploro. - dijo el unicornio desesperado.

- ¡Okay, okay! solo aguarda un segundo.

- Perfecto - y al decir eso, él se dirigió a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

La canción comenzó, cada uno de los ponis sabía muy bien que canción era, así que comenzaron a bailar con una pareja y en cuestión de segundos cada uno de ellos cambiaba de pareja. Rainbow Dash se sorprendió, ella no sabía qué hacer, así que solamente copió lo que el resto de los ponis hacia. Por un momento fue divertido, ella bailó con muchos caballos, incluyendo a algunos de los wonderbolts, así que estaba contenta por eso. Pero unos segundos antes de que la canción terminara...

- ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Rainbow Dash, no tenía idea de que estabas bailando! - dijo Fancy Brand.

- Pensé lo mismo de ti. - Dijo RD, ella estaba completamente sorprendida, no se esperaba verlo ahí.

La música paró.

- Rainbow Dash, vamos a tomar algo querida. - dijo el unicornio.

ël la tomó y caminaron lejos de la pista de baile. Rainbow Dash miraba a los ponis tratando de encontrar a Soarin, pero no logró verlo. - Esto NO puede ser verdad - pensó.

.

.

.

Cuando la música paró, Rarity buscó a Fancy Pants. Cuando estaba junto a él otra vez, ella se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba siendo arrastrada por el unicornio blanco.

- Oh no - susurró, sabía que debía de hacer algo para ayudarla. - Fancy Pants, vamos por algo de tomar, estoy algo sedienta.

- Yo también, hay que ir. - dijo él y después se dirigieron a las bebidas.

- ¡Oh Fancy Brand, Rainbow Dash están aquí! - dijo Rarity.

- ¡Hey Rarity! - RD se sintió relajada - Gracias a Celestia estás aquí - pensó.

- ¿Qué piensan sobre la fiesta, no es increíble? - preguntó Fancy Pants.

- Si, lo es primo.

- Sí - contestó RD

- Rainbow, acompañame al baño - intervino Rarity.

- ¡Sí! - contestó y las dos se fueron.

- Yeguas - dijo Fancy Pants y los dos comenzaron a reír.

.

.

.

- ¡Gracias a Celestia llegaste! ¡Rarity, me salvaste!

- No fue nada, te vi bailando con Soarin, pero después de unos segundos estabas con Fancy Brand, así que pensé que necesitabas mi ayuda - Rarity se miró al espejo y comenzó a retocar su maquillaje.

- Si, gracias.

- Okay, este es el plan. - Dijo rarity mientras se aplicaba su lipstick. - Ví a una amiga aqui, asi que se la presentaré a Fancy Brand, de esa manera estarán juntos y así tu serás libre ¡y podrás estar con el guapo de Soarin.!

- ¡Oye! - contestó Dash poniéndose roja.

- ¿Lo amas, no es así?

- No

- Mientete a ti misma, pero a mi no me engañas - dijo Rarity jugando. - Okay déjame ir y buscar a Swan Dive.

- Perfecto.

Rainbow Dash esperó a ver a Rarity con la otra pony para después salir del baño e ir a buscar a Soarin.

.

.

.

Cerca de los aperitivos, dos miembros de los wonderbolts platicaban.

- No, no haremos nada importante en la mañana ¿por qué? - preguntó Spitfire.

- Sólo me preguntaba. - respondió Soarin.

- ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ella?

- ¡¿Quién?! - respondió el pegaso exaltado.

- No trates de actuar como un tonto conmigo - dijo Spitfire con su voz autoritaria.

- Hmm.. si, tiene que ver con ella.

- ¡Lo sabía! - rió por un momento. - Hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí viene - dijo al momento en que vió a la pegaso color cian acercarse.

- Perfecto, déjame ir con ella, ¡hablamos luego Spit! - sijo Soarin sonriendo.

- ¡Okay, solo no hagas algo estúpido! - agregó la capitana de los wonderbolts.

.

.

.

Rarity regresó con la otra pony en donde los dos caballos se encontraban.

- ¡Lo siento, me demoré mucho, pero vi a Swan Dive y nos quedamos platicando!

Ambos caballos miraron a la pony que se encontraba a un lado de Rarity. Ella tenía la crin rosa y su pelaje era color ambar. Rarity la había conocido en una fiesta de té a la que había asistido la última vez que estuvo en Canterlot. ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, así que se convirtieron en buenas amigas.

- Permítanme presentarla. - Dijo Rarity - Fancy Pants, Fancy Brand ella es Swan Dive, ¡es muy agradable!

- ¡Buenas noches caballeros! - Swan Dive dijo.

- Buenas noches señorita. - saludó Fancy Pants.

- Es un placer conocerlos

- El placer es nuestro - agregó Fancy Pants

- Si, lo es - dijo Fancy Brand - Pero Rarity ¿en dónde está Rainbow Dash?

- Oh, ella fue por algo de comer - contestó Rarity - ¡Tengo una fantastica idea! Vamos a sentarnos por allá para poder cenar! - agregó.

- ¡Qué magnífica idea! - dijo Fancy Pants,

Y todos se dirigieron a una mesa para cenar.

.

.

.

Mientras Soarin caminaba hacia Rainbow Dash, un grupo de ponis no lo dejaban de mirar. Ellas querían acercarse para estar un momento con él.

- ¡Si, hay que ir a hablar con él! - dijo una unicornio rosada.

- ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esta caminando hacia esa pony! - respondió una pony morada.

- ¡¿Qué!? - dijo la unicornio rosa.

- Solamente es una fanática, vamos con él - agregó una unicornio verde.

- Chicas, no creo que ella lo vaya a dejar solo por un rato - dijo la pony morada.

- ¿¡Qué rayos esta haciendo con ella?! - añadió la unicornio rosa.

- ¡Lo se, ni siquiera tiene clase! - dijo la unicornio verde.

- Lo único decente de ella es ese vestido. - dijo la pony morada.

- Tienes razón.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Te estaba buscando! - dijo Soarin cuando se aproximó a la pegaso de crin arcoirirs.

- Lo siento, estaba platicando con mi amiga Rarity. - RD se disculpó

- Esta bien, pensé que te habías ido sin despedirte - dijo Soarin con un aire juguetón.

- ¡Claro que no! - Rainbow Dash se echó a reír.

Soarin se dio cuenta de que había varios ponis mirandolos. Era un poco incomodo tener tantas miradas sobre ellos, así que él comenzó a buscar un mejor lugar en donde poder platicar con la pony color cian.

- Hey Rainbow Dash, vamos allá - Dijo señalando un balcón cerca de unas mesas.

- ¡Okay!

Los dos caminaron juntos entre las mesas en donde varios ponis cenaban. Rainbow Dash trató de caminar rápido para evitar que algún pony no deseado (Fancy Brand) la mirara.

Los dos pegasos llegaron al balcón, el cuál era algo grande. O por lo menos se veía grande, ya que no había ningún pony ahí. el balcón estaba muy lindo decorado. Había varias luces muy tenues colgando de la entrada, y en las esquinas se encontraban varios adornos hechos con rosas.

- ¡Wow! ¡Esto es hermoso! - dijo Rainbow Dash.

- Lo se - soarin sonrió.

- No entiendo como es que a todos esos ponis les gusta esa "fiesta". ¿Sábes? ¡Es mejor estar aquí afuera!

- Claro que es mejor estar aquí afuera,especialmente si estas con la mejor companía. - agregó el wonderbolt.

Los dos se quedaron platicando ahí por un largo tiempo. Reían, y disfrutaban de estar ahí. Esa noche, la luna era llena, era tan grande que iluminaba el balcón en donde los dos pegasos se encontraban. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Rainbow Dash se iluminaban con su brillo, ella no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de la luna. Esa noche, ella se sentía completamente diferente.

Soarin miraba a la pony casi todo el tiempo. Cuando no la miraba a ella, miraba hacia la luna. Él se sentía muy seguro esa noche, y más con ella a su lado. Soarin sabía perfectamente que ella estaba algo nerviosa, y que esa era la razón por la cual evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Él sabía que Rainbow Dash no era el tipo de chica que expresa sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, así que trató de que la situación fuera menos cursi.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó él.

- Algo así.

- ¿Quieres ir adentro a comer algo?

- Si tu quieres. - Dijo Rainbow Dash al mismo tiempo en el que hacía un gesto de desagrado.

- Se en lo que estás pensando - Dijo Soarin quién después rió al ver la cara de RD. - Prefiero ir a otro lugar a comer. - Él, al igual que Rainbow Dash, no era el tipo de pony que se fascinaba al comer la típica comida gourmet de Canterlot. - ¿Te gustaría ir a algún otro lugar? Podríamos ir a comer unos sandwiches - agregó.

- Eso sería genial, pero... - Rainbow Dash trató de hablar, pero el wonderbolt la interrumpió.

- ¡Se de un lugar en dónde preparan los mejores sandwiches, no esta lejos de aqui! - dijo entusiasmado.

- Soarin, eso suena genial, pero no estoy segura de ir porque no quiero dejar a mi amiga aquí. - Dijo RD refiriéndose a Rarity.

- Ya veo, bueno entonces hay que quedarnos aquí. - dijo Soarin sonriendo.

.

.

.

Antes de que los cuatro ponis terminaran de cenar, Fancy Brand se levantó y dijo: - Iré a buscar a Rainbow Dash, quizá ella trata de encontrarnos.

- Oh, no creo que Rainbow Dash nos esté buscando, ¡quizá ella solamente esta platicando con los Wonderbolts y vendrá pronto! - dijo Rarity y después miró a Swan Dive por un momento. - ¡Tengo unaespléndidaa idea! Fancy Brand, ¿por qué no invitas a bailar a Swan Dive?

Fancy Brand miró a la pony por un momento, ella sonreía, así que se vería muy inapropiado decir que no. - Oh, claro - dijo él. - Swan dive, ¿me concedes esta pieza?

- ¡Sería un placer! - contestó ella.

Amos ponis se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Fancy Brand trataba de buscar con la mirada a la pegaso de crin arcoiris, pero ella no se encontraba ahí. Por otra parte, Swan Dive estaba más que contenta, ya que estaba a punto de bailar con uno de los ponis más codiciados de Canterlot.

Una vez que los dos ponis se fueron a bailar, Fancy Pants preguntó: - Rarity, ¿en dónde se encuentra Rainbow Dash?

- Emm.. Ella, ella esta - Rarity trató de responder - Ella dijo que iría a platicar con los Wonderbolts.

- Bien - dijo Fancy Pants y luego tomó aire. - Rarity, ahora que estamos solos... Lamento si algo de lo que dije esta mañana te molestó.

- No, claro que no, pero... - Rarity hizo una pausa. - Simplemente no esperaba que dijeras eso.

- Lo sé, decidimos no hacerlo público aún. - Dijo Fancy Pants refiriéndose a Fleur y él.

- Si, lo se, es por eso que no me lo esperaba, pero... ¿Por qué ustedes dos...?

- Bueno, cariño, no te conté toda la historia. - respondió el caballo blanco. - Pero, no te puedo contar el resto aquí. No es el lugar indicado. - agregó. - ¿Te gustaría ir a algún mejor lugar en donde podamos platicar?

- Sí - dijo Rarity - Pero tengo que ir a decirle a Rainbow Dash.

- Perfecto, iré con mi primo para avisarle también.

.

.

.

Afuera en el balcón, Soarin y Rainbow Dash seguían platicando.

- Y creo que esas fueron las mejores vacaciones que he tenido. - dijo el wonderbolt.

- ¡Qué increíble! - contestó Rainbow Dash sonriendo.

Por un momento, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la luna. El lugar permaneció en silencio, Soarin se acercó un poco más a Rainbow Dash. Ella lo notó y sonrió, después miró al jardín que se encontraba debajo del balcón. Soarin sonrió al verla.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, Dashie? - preguntó.

- Nad... ¿¡Cómo me llamaste!? - ella respondió sorprendida.

- Lo... lo siento - Se disculpó. Soarin pensó que había arruinado el momento.

- No, está bien, me agrada. - Rainbow Dash lo miró. - Es solo que, ningún pony me dice así. - agregó. - Bueno, solo Pinkie Pie ¡pero ella es algo loca! - y después se echó a reír.

Soarin sonrió al mismo tiempo en que ella lo miró a los ojos. El se acercaba cada vez más y más cerca a ella. Rainbow Dash comenzó a sonrojarse, ella sabía lo que el corcel estaba a punto de hacer. Ella se sintió nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo estaba ansiosa de hacerlo. Sus labios estaba a punto de tocarse cuando...

- ¡Oh, gracias a Celestia estás aquí! - Dijo Rarity entrando al balcón.

- ¡¿Rarity!? - Rainbow Dash dió un paso hacia atrás, mirando a su amiga.

- ¡Rainbow Dash, necesito hablar contigo! - dijo Rarity, quién se dio cuenta de que había entrado en el peor momento, pero era necesario que hablara con su amiga.

Rainbow Dash miró a su amiga, estaba a punto de "matarla" por interrumpirlos, pero se dio cuenta de que la unicornio se veía un poco preocupada. Así que, RD miró a Soarin de nuevo y le dijo: - esperame, no tardo.

- ¡Claro! - respondió.

Ambas ponis caminaron hacia adentro del salón, soarin también se metió, pero se alejo de ellas.

- ¡¿Qué pasó!? - preguntó Rainbow Dash

- Siento mucho si te interrumpí - dijo Rarity, estaba muy avergonzada.

- No, esta bien - Sonrió Dash.

- Okay - Rarity tomó aire - Querida, Fancy Pants y yo necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí.

- ¿Y...? - la pegaso no comprendía.

- Ya nos vamos. - dijo la unicornio. - ¿Te quieres quedar aquí? ¿O regresar al Castillo? Porque no seré capaz de distraer a Fancy Brand, asi que...

- No, esta bien ¡Creo que Saorin y yo iremos a cenar a otro lugar! - RD sonrió, ya que iba a ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con el wonderbolt.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces nos vemos en el Castillo! - dijo Rarity. - Por favor Rainbow Dash ¡llega antes de la 1:30 am! - añadió

- ¡Claro! - respondió RD muy feliz.

Rarity se fue y Rainbow Dash miró hacia atrás para buscar a Soarin. Pero cuando lo localizó, se dio cuenta de que había 3 ponis a su alrededor. La pegaso las miró y comenzó a sentirse algo enojada, claro que nunca admitiría que se estaba poniendo celosa, pero así lo era.

Soarin se dio cuenta de que Rarity se había marchado, y vio a Rainbow Dash mirándolo. Él se avergonzó de estar rodeado por esas ponis mientras RD lo miraba. Soarin miró a Rainbow Dash a los ojos y se dió cuenta de que se veía enojada y decepcionada.

- Lo siento chicas, pero ¡me tengo que ir! - dijo

- ¡Aww por favor Soarin no te vayas! - dijo la unicornio rosa mientras sostenía el casco del pegaso.

- Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir - dijo Soarin moviendo su casco lejos de la unicornio. - ¡Fue placer conocerlas, pero me tengo que ir! - sonrió.

- ¡No puedo creer que nos deje por ella! - dijo la unicornio verde muy enojada.

- ¡Yo tampoco! - agregó la pony morada mientras veían como Soarin se acercaba a Rainbow Dash.

- ¿Aun tienes hambre? - RD le preguntó al wonderbolt.

- Si ¿por? - sonrió

- Rarity me dijo que ya se iba, asi que, alomejor nosotros... - dijo la pegaso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a comer los sandwiches que te dije! - Respondió Soarin, y después los dos se dirigieron al restaurante.

.

.

.

Los dos pegasos se fueron volando al restaurante que Soarin había sugerido. Cuando llegaron ordenaron dos sandwiches especiales y después se fueron a sentar a una mesa afuera del restaurant. La comida era deliciosa, los dos se la pasaron muy bien y cuando terminaron de cenar, Rainbow Dash le dijo a Soarin que ya era un poco tarde y tenía que regresar al Castillo. Soarin se ofreció a escoltarla al Castillo, así que los dos fueron juntos.

Cuando llegaron, había varios Guardias Reales cuidando el Castillo. Así que cuando vieron a los dos pegasos acercarse, uno de los guardias dijo: - Sus nombres, por favor.

- Rainbow Dash y... - Dijo la pony

- ¡Oh Miss Rainbow Dash, entre! - El Guardia Real dijo cuando la identificó.

Los dos entraron, Rainbow Dash hizo un gesto de desagrado por como el guardia la había llamado, Soarin la miró y se echó a reír, haciendo que ella riera con él.

- Bueno, Señorita Dash - Dijo Soarin antes de partir - Fue un placer haber pasado esta hermosa velada con usted. - añadió y después tomó el casco de la pegaso y lo besó.

- ¡Soarin! - Rainbow Dash comenzó a reir po como estaba actuando. Se veía tan gracioso actuando tan elegante y sofisticado como el resto de los ponis de Canterlot. - El placer fue mío, caballero - respondió RD y ambos rieron.

- ¿Tendré la oportunidad de volver a verla Señorita Dash? - Soarin continuó.

- ¡Claro que si caballero! - ella siguió su juego.

- Bueno Dashie, nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches Soarin - dijo la pegaso y después de eso, se acercó a Soarin y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Soarin se sonrojó por un momento, ya que no esperaba que ella hiciera eso. - Buenas noches Dashie. - respondió en shock.

Rainbow Dash corrió lo más rápido que puedo. Estaba atónita por lo que acababa de hacer, ya que ni siquiera ella se lo esperaba. Entró al cuarto, estaba vacio. Rarity aun no llegaba. Dash tomó aire y después gritó: - ¡ESTA FUE LA MEJOR NOCHE DE TODAS!

Salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Miró hacia abajo y notó que su amiga y Fancy Pants habían regresado. Así que, decidió meterse de nuevo al cuarto y esperar por Rarity ahí.

La puerta se abrió, y la unicornio entró.

- Gracias a Celestia ya estás aquí! - Dijo Rarity.

- Si, y antes de la 1:30 am! - contestó RD orgullosa.

- Perfecto, Rainbow Dash, te tengo que contar algo. - Dijo Rarity impaciente.

* * *

FELICES PASCUAS! Aquí fue el capítulo 6! Espero que les haya gustado! Por favor, déjame un comentario, cada vez que leo tus coments me dan ganas de escribir más: D

No voy a prometer que voy a subir el capítulo siguiente, porque las próximas semanas van a ser horrible para mí D: Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes de prueba, y trabajar en algunos Proyectos ... Así que por favor sea paciente!

-Nova (visita mi DA: )


End file.
